from the chrysanthemum garden
by winkiesempress
Summary: Semuanya dikirim dari taman bunga krisan. (Mikuo, Lenka) #MaknaBungaChallenge
Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **From The Chrysanthemum Garden**

Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge yang dibuat oleh zhaErza

Enjoy!

* * *

 **1- Red**

Pagi itu, Mikuo menemukan Lenka berkutat dengan pot cokelat di halaman belakang rumah Lenka. Batang mungil hijau segar tertanam di sana, entah tumbuhan apa. Mikuo mengerutkan kening heran. "Sejak kapan kamu suka bunga?" Yang Mikuo tahu, sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Lenka, Lenka tidak pernah memberi perhatian pada bagian tanaman yang biasa menarik atensi kaum hawa tersebut.

Jawaban Lenka keluar dengan atensi tak teralih dari tanamannya. "Sejak novel Hoemu Natsuki meracuniku."

"Apa? Homo? Homo Natsuki?"

Sebuah sekop kecil melayang, terbang dua senti di sebelah telinga Mikuo. Lenka memasang wajah cemberut. "Hoemu Natsuki, bodoh. _Homo_ dan _Hoemu_ itu jauh banget."

"Jauh? Kamu selalu bicara pakai kecepatan cahaya, terus kamu harap aku bisa membedakan _Hoemu_ dan _Homo_?"

"Pokoknya jauh." Lenka bersikeras. Akhirnya Mikuo memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, bunga apa ini?"

"Bunga krisan," jawab Lenka. Mikuo mengamati daun-daun mungil yang basah. Mentari bersinar megah di angkasa, dan Mikuo berpikir sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyirami tanaman. Namun Mikuo menyimpan pemikiran itu di dalam hati. "Kenapa bunga krisan?"

"Karena novel Hoemu Natsuki yang kubaca adalah buku pertama _Chrysanthemum Series._ Judulnya _Red_ , menunjukkan krisan merah, dan itulah yang kutanam." Lenka pun berdiri, meninggalkan pot mungilnya dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Mikuo mengikutinya. "Apakah ini jenis novel dengan misteri pembunuhan?"

"Bukan."

"Novel _action_ dengan banyak adegan berkelahi?"

"Bukan."

"Novel _survival_ yang penuh makhluk aneh, seperti _zombie_ , atau mungkin _dystopia_?"

"Bukan."

"Novel religius?"

"Bukan."

Mikuo menghela napas, menyerah. "Oke, sebutkan novel macam apa yang kamu baca sampai tergila-gila ini."

"Novel cinta." Mata Lenka mendadak seakan menyala saat menyebutkan kata terakhir. Mikuo menampakkan wajah datar. "Tema yang membosankan." Begitu melihat wajah Lenka sudah menunjukkan ke-tidak-terima-an, Mikuo cepat-cepat menambahkan,"Membosankan, bagiku. Selera orang kan relatif. Aku baru ingat kalau kamu ini bertingkah seperti cowok tapi tergila-gila dengan kisah romantis."

"Cowok juga banyak yang suka kisah romantis." Seperti biasa, Lenka jarang menyetujui opini Mikuo. "Hoemu Natsuki cowok, kok."

"Oke." Mikuo selalu mengalah. Lenka akan menyebalkan kalau terus-terusan ditentang. Meski kadang Mikuo berpikir, kapan Lenka akan mulai bersikap dewasa? Mereka kan, sudah kelas satu SMA. Kemudian Mikuo melontarkan rasa kuriositasnya. "Bagaimana cerita novel itu?"

"Tentang gadis tomboy yang nggak suka bunga-bunga—"

"Seperti kamu. Nggak jelas cewek apa cowok." Mikuo memotong, dan Lenka tidak terima meski tak banyak berargumen mengenai itu. "Sekarang aku suka bunga krisan. Kemudian gadis ini memiliki teman cowok yang berusaha mengirim kode cinta."

"Hubungannya dengan bunga krisan?"

"Ada satu adegan di mana cowok itu memberikan krisan merah pada si cewek, berharap agar si cewek peka kalau krisan merah itu artinya cinta. Tapi ceweknya nggak peka. Cowoknya romantis sekali."

Mikuo melayangkan pandangan pada krisan yang belum berbunga beberapa meter dari mereka. "Itu, kalau sudah berbunga, mau kamu kasih ke siapa?"

"Nggak ke siapa-siapa. Hiasan pribadi."

"Oh." Mikuo mengangguk-angguk. "Kesimpulannya, kamu menanam bunga krisan buat dirimu sendiri? Kalau di _anime_ basket, ada kutipan _yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku,_ sekarang kutipan yang berlaku buatmu itu _yang bisa mencintaiku hanya aku_ begitu? Dasar jones kamu, Lenka."

Cangkir kosong yang semula menampung teh hangat nyaris terlempar, namun pada akhirnya hanya diletakkan dengan suara hentak yang jelas di meja. "Bukannya aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada diriku sendiri, Hatsune Mikuo, tapi aku cuma jadi suka bunga krisan karena novel itu!"

"Nggak yakin. Kamu pasti berharap punya teman cowok romantis seperti itu. Diam-diam Lenka ingin punya pacar."

Lenka mendengus kesal. "Aku bahagia kok jadi _single_. Cuma suka saja kalau membaca kisah romantis."

"Lalu, bagaimana _ending_ -nya? Biasanya kamu suka _ending_ tragis, 'kan? Jangan bilang karakter laki-lakinya mati." Mikuo teringat betapa sadisnya Lenka dalam berburu novel yang memiliki akhir tragis. Tapi Lenka menggeleng. "Tidak, kok. Akhirnya si cowok menyerah dan membiarkan si cewek nge- _friendzone_ dia. Kalimat terakhirnya, wow. _Mungkin masih ada waktu untuk mengejar Mika._ Dan, menurut catatan di belakang, akan ada seri kedua tahun depan."

"Tahun depan." Mikuo mengulang. "Masih lama."

"Aku akan sabar menunggu demi krisan selanjutnya. Demi Mika dan Neil. Sampai Neil berhasil mendapatkan hati Mika." Lenka menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi. Mikuo menghela napas melihat tingkah Lenka. "Main bola, yuk. Gumiya menantang tadi."

"Dasar nggak pengertian. Aku baru mau jadi cewek dengan menanam bunga, dan kamu masih mengajak aku jadi cowok." Lenka memukul lengan Mikuo. Mikuo meringis sambil mengelus lengannya yang menjadi korban. "Grup sepak bola cewek juga ada kok, di suatu tempat. Entah di mana. Yah, walaupun kamu mainnya cuma sama anak cowok di sini. Sudahlah, kamu juga mau, 'kan?"

Lenka tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menjalankan hobi. "Yuk. Eh, tapi ada syaratnya!" Lenka segera berlari memasuki rumah, hingga tak lama kemudian ia keluar dan menyodorkan sebuah novel pada Mikuo. "Kau harus membaca ini!"

" _Red_?" Mikuo mengamati novel bersampul putih dengan gambar bunga krisan yang nyaris memenuhi sampul dengan beberapa kelopak yang terlepas, seakan beterbangan bersama angin. Aksara _Red_ ditulis dengan huruf sambung, di bawah tulisan mungil _Chrysanthemum Series._ Mikuo menatap Lenka curiga. "Kamu mau memaksaku bertingkah seperti Neil padamu atau apa?!"

* * *

 **2- Yellow**

"Buku kedua Hoemu Natsuki sudah terbit, Mikuo! Ya Tuhan, ceritanya jadi unyu sekali!"

Mikuo masih menulis proses peredaran darah besar di buku tugasnya. Lenka membuka buku bersampul kuning muda dengan gambar figur perempuan yang memegang setangkai bunga. Memecahkan hening, Mikuo bersuara,"Bagaimana bisa seseorang mendeskripsikan sebuah cerita dengan kata unyu? Apanya yang bisa dikatakan _unyu_?"

"Kamu nggak paham." Lenka masih membolak-balik buku. Padahal dia sudah selesai membacanya. "Ini ditulis dari sudut pandang Mika."

"Pasti absurd. Mika tokoh yang absurd," komentar Mikuo sambil menulis apa itu leukemia untuk soal berikutnya. Biasanya, Mikuo yang mengerjakan tugas dengan rajin, sementara Lenka tinggal menyontek nanti atau besok pagi. Lenka hanya belajar jika sudah mendekati ulangan, itu pun masih dengan bantuan guru privat—Mikuo. Mikuo juga harus sabar mendengarkan keluhan Lenka setiap lima menit sekali.

"Jadi humor. Lucu. Ternyata Mika juga menyukai Neil, tapi dia kira Neil nggak punya rasa yang sama. Sudah kubilang, Mika itu nggak peka banget! Terus, Mika juga jadi bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Neil menanam bunga krisan merah di depan rumah Mika. Terus … Mika juga nggak ngerti waktu Neil cemburu pas Mika ditembak kakak kelasnya. Pokoknya, aku suka cara Hoemu Natsuki menarasikan Mika …."

Celotehan itu masih belum berakhir sampai Mikuo menyelesaikan soal nomor terakhir. Mikuo sudah mendapatkan hantaman _spoiler_ bertubi-tubi. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena pada dasarnya Mikuo memang tidak memiliki niat besar untuk membaca novel romansa. Mikuo sudah menamatkan _Red_ karena setiap hari Lenka menanyakan pendapat Mikuo dan Lenka selalu marah-marah tiap kali Mikuo bilang bukunya belum selesai dibaca.

"Krisan kuning?" tanya Mikuo saat melihat sampulnya. Lenka mengangguk semangat. "Aku baru baca sampai bab dua, sih. Jadi aku belum mengerti apa hubungan krisan kuning dan ceritanya."

"Sudah beli bibit krisan kuning?"

"Belum. Nanti temani aku ke toko bunga, ya?"

"Beli sendiri kenapa? Sudah kelas dua SMA, juga. Makanya, punya pacar dong." Mikuo membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja. Mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan kota, dan senja sudah merayapi dirgantara. Tentu saja Lenka menggunakan modus _belajar bersama Mikuo_ kepada orang tuanya. Padahal sedari tadi ia hanya mengitari perpustakaan untuk mencari novel remaja sebelum akhirnya memamerkan novel kedua _Chrysanthemum Series—Yellow—_ pada Mikuo.

"Nggak ada yang mau," ratap Lenka. "Tapi bukan berarti aku _desperate_ ingin punya juga sih."

"Salah sendiri kak Yukashi ditolak. Padahal ganteng. Populer. Gumiya juga sepertinya suka lho, sama kamu."

"Gumiya? Amit-amit, Mikuo. Mending jadi jomblo sampai dijodohkan orang tua daripada harus pacaran sama maniak wortel nggak waras itu." Benak Lenka memutar balik pada adegan di mana Gumiya mengejar-ngejarnya sambil membawa mawar saat Lenka berulang tahun beberapa bulan lalu. Ia bergidik jijik.

"Kak Yukashi?" Mikuo menyebutkan nama salah seorang kakak kelas yang cukup populer. Hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah mereka benar-benar menyayangkan mengapa Lenka menolak Yukashi.

"Bukannya _playboy_? Kamu tega lihat aku pacaran sama _playboy_ , diselingkuhi seratus kali sehari?"

"Nggak peduli juga, sih. Paling juga cuma jadi tempat curhat. Ya sudah, nggak usah pacaran sama _playboy_. Nanti aku yang capek traktir es krim sementara kamu nangis-nangis."

"Kamu kira aku se-alay itu, Mikuo?" Novel kesayangan Lenka pun menjadi senjata untuk memukul kepala Mikuo. Sedetik kemudian, Lenka terlihat menyesal telah menodai novelnya dan membelai-belai novel itu seolah si novel memiliki saraf untuk merasakan sakit. Lebih menyayangi novelnya daripada kepala Mikuo. Mikuo menggumamkan _aduh_ dengan pelan sembari mengusap-usap kepala _teal_ -nya, kemudian berdiri. "Pulang, yuk."

"Mana PR biologimu?"

"Astaga." Mikuo membuka tasnya kembali, mengambil sebuah buku bersampul rapi dan memberikannya pada Lenka. "Kebiasaan, Lenka. Sekali-sekali, kerjakan sendiri."

"Mika juga selalu menyontek pekerjaan rumah Neil." Buku biologi Mikuo telah berpindah ke dalam tas Lenka. Mikuo menghela napas. "Bukan alasan. Ngomong-ngomong …." Mikuo merendahkan volume seraya berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. "…. krisan kuning itu artinya cinta yang tak terbalas, diabaikan, tersembunyi. Semacam itu."

Lenka memandangnya dengan intensitas ketakjuban luar biasa. "Kamu … sejak kapan tahu makna bunga?"

"Nggak sengaja baca di internet."

* * *

Besoknya, Lenka marah-marah di rumah Mikuo karena dua chapter yang dikatakan dari sudut pandang Mika hanyalah khayalan Neil. Krisan kuning melambangkan cinta Neil masih belum terbalas.

* * *

 **3- White**

"Selamat buat kelulusannya." Lenka memukul kepala Mikuo dengan gulungan surat kelulusan. Tidak sakit, namun mata Mikuo membulat melihat senjata apa yang menghantam kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan, Lenka. Itu surat keterangan lulus, lho."

"Iya, tahu." Lenka merapikan dokumen itu kembali, meski sama sekali tidak tampak penyesalan pada parasnya. "Jadi, gimana? Sudah diterima di universitas?"

Mikuo mengangguk, duduk di kursi panjang terdekat. Lokasinya yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura mendramatisir suasana. Lenka hampir membuka mulut dan menarasikan satu adegan Mika dan Neil yang bertemu di bawah pohon sakura. Tapi Mikuo mendahului,"Kamu gimana? Sudah?"

"Hah? Aku sudah lelah menunggu _Chrysanthemum Series_ yang ketiga." Lenka terlalu hanyut dalam benaknya yang tengah mereka ulang momen Mika dan Neil. Mikuo menghela napas. "Itulah kenapa aku heran kenapa kamu lulus."

"Jahat banget kamu." Lenka ikut merebahkan tubuh dalam posisi duduk di samping Mikuo, agak terlalu keras hingga ia mengaduh pelan. Mikuo hanya menggelengkan kepala satu dua kali melihat tingkah Lenka, tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Lenka sudah biasa bertingkah konyol.

Beberapa sekon kemudian, dalam sepi, Lenka membenahi posisi duduknya. Kaki bersentuhan rapat dan kedua tangan saling menjalin jari di pangkuan. Sangat feminin dan _out of character_ , mengingat Lenka sangat jarang duduk seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Kali ini Mikuo mengutarakan tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?" Gerakan kepala Lenka terlalu sedikit untuk bisa disebut menoleh.

"Tiba-tiba galau. Tiba-tiba tidak seperti Lenka yang biasanya."

Lenka menggeleng. "Nggak, cuma tiba-tiba … hei, Mikuo, universitas yang menerimamu itu universitas bagus, 'kan? Jauh dari sini."

"Oh, jadi ceritanya galau karena akan kutinggal jauh?" Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Satu pukulan keras mendarat di lengan Mikuo, lalu suara tinggi Lenka terdengar. "Nggak, amit-amit deh! Cuma, kok enak banget kamu bisa jalan-jalan! Dan … dan kalau kita jauh, nanti aku mau nyontek tugas siapa?"

"Jalan-jalan apa. Aku kan ke sana mau belajar. Lalu, kalau kamu sudah kuliah, kamu pasti tambah dewasa, 'kan? Jadi pasti belajar mengerjakan tugas sendiri juga." Rasional. Mikuo jarang memikirkan kesenangan di atas kepentingan pendidikan, yang benar-benar kontradiksi dengan Lenka. Lenka sudah menunjukkan wajah yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak setuju, tapi ia tak mengutarakannya. Ia memilih mengubah topik. "Kalau aku baca seri ketiga bunga krisan … aku mau cerita ke siapa?"

"Pacarmu."

"Nggak punya."

"Salah sendiri. Lagi pula, Ya Tuhan, seperti tidak punya teman lain saja, Lenka. Ada Miku, Luka, Miki, dan sebagainya. Yah, walaupun mungkin buatmu mereka nggak sebaik aku, sih."

Satu pukulan menyambangi lagi.

Setelah menggumamkan _aduh_ yang terlampau lirih, secara tiba-tiba tangan Mikuo mengulurkan sebentuk buku pada Lenka. Sampulnya putih, berkilau di bawah cahaya siang, gambar kelopak krisan yang berserakan memantulkan sinar. Mata Lenka melebar dan tangannya bergerak secara impulsif untuk meraihnya. "Seri ketiga _Chrysanthemum Series_?!"

"Iya." Satu kata yang tenang keluar sebagai jawaban. Lenka mendekatkan buku tersebut ke wajahnya, mengecek apakah yang ia lihat memang nyata. Tangannya juga mencengkeram buku itu erat-erat untuk memastikan bahwa yang ada di tangannya bukan delusi. "Kamu dapat dari mana, Mikuo?!"

"Beli, lah. Nggak mungkin 'kan kalau maling?" Mikuo menyandarkan punggungnya, menikmati pemandangan mata Lenka yang masih membundar dan bibirnya yang menganga takjub. Bukan sekali dua kali saja Mikuo mendapati raut semacam itu. Lenka begitu mudah takjub akan sesuatu yang remeh sekalipun dan Mikuo sudah mengenal Lenka terlalu lama untuk memahami ini. Tapi tetap saja, apa pun yang dilakukan Lenka selalu berbeda di mata Mikuo.

Mikuo selalu takjub seolah ia baru pertama kali melihat Lenka.

"Tapi belum waktunya terbit, 'kan?" Lenka skeptis, memecah lamunan Mikuo.

"Memang belum. Pesan duluan, dong. Yah, walaupun harganya jadi naik."

"I-ini … buat aku?" Masih tidak percaya.

Mikuo hanya mengangguk. Jika tidak ingat ia sedang berada di tempat umum dan banyak murid berlalu-lalang, Lenka pasti sudah memeluk Mikuo seperti masa-masa saat mereka masih kanak-kanak. Namun Lenka memilih untuk memeluk novelnya. "Terima kasih, Mikuo! Kamu baik, deh! Aku sayang kamu!"

"Sayang, nih?" Meski Mikuo bertanya dengan nada rendah dan lirih, itu tak menghalangi suaranya untuk mencapai telinga Lenka. Lenka menjawab dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. "Iya! Sayang, dong!"

"Kalau sayang kenapa kita nggak jadian saja?"

Harusnya Lenka mendengar bagaimana suara Mikuo melembut saat kalimat tanya itu mengudara. Harusnya Lenka tahu bagaimana kalimat tersebut digumamkan dengan nada yang tak biasa, yang semestinya belum pernah Lenka dengar sebelumnya. Namun Lenka gagal menangkap semua itu. Ia memukul lengan Mikuo dan berkata,"Hahaha, dasar jones! Yang ingin punya pacar siapa, sebenarnya? Sayang sebagai teman itu nggak jadian, tahu."

 _Mikuo serius, Lenka._

* * *

"Tamat."

"Hm?"

"Ceritanya. Mika. Neil. Tamat."

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Mikuo mendengar Lenka membahas _Chrysanthemum Series_ tanpa nada menggebu seolah ada api di setiap katanya. Mikuo tengah menata koper di ruang depan, hendak berangkat ke luar kota, dan Lenka datang begitu saja. Tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal. Tidak ada ucapan semoga sukses atau sampai jumpa lagi. Lenka hanya melangkah memasuki rumah, mengucapkan satu kata— _tamat_ —dengan wajah suram dan nada lemas.

"Jadian?" Mikuo bertanya. Lenka menggeleng tidak bersemangat. "Apanya. Neil mau mati."

"Mati? Serius mati? _Sad ending_ sesuai selera kamu? Ya berarti nggak usah sedih 'kan, bukannya kamu suka banget kalau ada cerita yang _ending_ -nya tragis?"

"Baru mau, aku bilang." Lenka merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Terus kamu kecewa karena nggak jelas si Neil ini mati beneran atau nggak, dan kamu berharap Neil mati?"

"Ya nggak gitu juga. Tapi ya … bagusan kalau akhirnya sedih sih. Lebih mengesankan." Lenka memasang wajah tidak berdosa saat mengatakan itu.

"Krisan putihnya?"

"Krisan putih artinya kebenaran. Neil memberikan krisan putih itu sambil mengungkap kenyataan kalau dia kena kanker."

"Oh, klise." Mikuo mengatakan hal itu dengan datar, memasuki kamar. Lenka bangkit tidak terima. "Klise, sih, tapi sakit, tahu! Neil mengaku mau sekolah di luar kota terus ternyata berobat. Pedih."

"Dan Mika?" Suara Mikuo terdengar setengah menggema dari kamarnya—rumah itu terlampau sepi. Orang tua Mikuo sedang pergi ke minimarket menuruti keinginan Miku. Akan pulang sebentar lagi untuk mengantar Mikuo ke bandara, dan Mikuo juga berharap kalau Lenka mau ikut mengantar. Tapi Mikuo tidak mengutarakannya— _tidak usah, mungkin Lenka tidak peduli._

Lenka menjawab dengan volume yang semakin tinggi. "Masih belum peka! Akhirnya menggantung sekali, tapi Neil sudah menyatakan cinta! Dengan krisan yang—"

"Lenka." Entah sejak kapan, Mikuo sudah berdiri di hadapan Lenka. Tapi bukan suara Mikuo yang membungkam mulut Lenka. Bukan figur tinggi Mikuo yang mendadak menjulang di depannya yang membuat Lenka terperanjat dan membatu.

Tapi sebuket bunga krisan—perpaduan merah, kuning, putih—di tangan Mikuo yang kini terulur, siap menjadi posesi Lenka.

"Aku suka kamu, Lenka."

(Lenka menerima bunganya, tapi tidak pernah menjawab.)

* * *

 **4- Chrysanthemum Garden**

Ini buku terakhir _Chrysanthemum Series,_ dan Lenka sudah menodainya sejak membuka halaman ucapan terima kasih. Langsung menghantam tanah, berdebu, tak seperti bagaimana Lenka memperlakukan seri-seri sebelumnya.

 _ **Ucapan Terima Kasih**_

 _ **Untuk Kagamine Lenka. Mika adalah representasi dirimu, kalau kamu belum sadar.**_

"Mikuo!" Mikuo menjadi korban teriakan Lenka begitu Lenka menyelamatkan novelnya dan meraih _handphone_.

"Apa?" Suara Mikuo yang bercampur dengan riuh kota terdengar dari seberang.

"Ini—ini apa? Kok—di seri terakhir _Chrysanthemum Series—Chrysanthemum Garden—_ ada namaku? Kamu bayar Hoemu Natsuki berapa yen buat nulis namaku di sini?!" Lupa bahwa dia sedang berada di tempat umum, Lenka meninggikan volume begitu saja. ada jeda yang cukup panjang di bagian Mikuo, dan Lenka tidak menyela. Napas Lenka masih memburu setelah bicara begitu cepat dengan suasana hati yang terkesiap.

"Kuncinya," akhirnya Mikuo bersuara,"ada di halaman seratus lima puluh dua, buku kedua."

Lalu sambungan diputus begitu saja. Tapi Lenka menelepon lagi. "Mikuo! Jangan-jangan buku ini kutukan! Kalau aku Mika, Neil-nya siapa? Kamu?! Kamu—kamu nggak bohongin aku 'kan? Kamu memang sekolah kan di situ? Nggak berobat karena kanker 'kan?! Ini buku semacam alat santet atau bagaimana?"

"Lenka, santai, santai. Aku sehat kok. Buku itu cuma perumpamaan kisah realitanya. Kalau Mika nggak peka-peka, Neil keburu mati. Begitulah."

"Perumpamaan kisah realitanya—maksudnya gimana, Mikuo?!"

"Halaman seratus lima puluh dua, buku kedua."

Lalu telepon mati kembali. Lenka tidak mengerti.

Lenka menemukan buku kedua di kotak kesayangannya yang ia tempeli gambar-gambar bunga krisan. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman dengan tidak sabar—hingga ada beberapa ujung yang sobek—tapi Lenka sudah terlampau penasaran.

Halaman seratus lima puluh dua adalah adegan ketika Neil mengirim surat cinta dengan anagram namanya dan Mika sama sekali tidak peka.

 _Anagram. Apa? Apa hubungannya?_

 _Anagram Mika dan Neil? MikaNeil? Len Kamie? Apa sih? Anagram apa?_

 _Drrrt._ HP Lenka berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk.

 **[Mikuo : Anagram Hoemu Natsuki, kalau kamu masih nggak peka juga. Serius, Lenka, dulu rencananya kamu harus peka saat buku pertama. Aku nggak percaya kamu masih nggak peka sampai buku empat, sampai aku harus bilang secara blak-blakan dulu itu. Tapi kamu masih nggak peka soal bukunya]**

 _Anagram Hoemu Natsuki apa pula._

Lenka mengambil kertas dan pulpen, mulai mencoret-coret. Kitsune Ahomu—coret. Matsuki Huneo—coret. Hatsuki Muneo—coret. Hatsune—

 _Tunggu. Apa?_

 _Hatsune Mikuo._

 _Hah?_

 **[Mikuo: Aku kan udah bilang, aku suka kamu.]**

 **[Mikuo: Aku nggak kena kanker, ngomong-ngomong. Jangan panik duluan. Udah kubilang itu cuma perumpamaan realita. Kalau kamu nggak peka-peka, aku keburu nggak suka kamu.]**

 **end**

* * *

(Suatu hari, mereka berdua memandang jendela, memandang bunga krisan yang bermekaran. Satu; krisan merah, lambang cinta. Dua; krisan kuning, cinta tak terbalas. Tiga; krisan putih, lambang kebenaran. Sebuah taman bunga krisan untuk representasi afeksi mereka)

* * *

 **a/n:**

terima kasih buat panitia yang bersedia memberi perpanjangan waktu wwww. niat awal cuma 1k tapi ternyata bablas sampai 3k+ orz.

buat yang baca, terima kasih sudah bersedia baca sampai akhir! MAAF ALAY. SERIUS KENAPA AKU NULIS KAYAK BEGINI HAH /udahdiemkamu/

buat kaliyan-kaliyan yang bilang aku sado sama tokoh, sini berantem /hush/ ini aku bisa bikin fik bahagia (walaupun alay yea)


End file.
